Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a die and a press apparatus including the die.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as shows in FIGS. 8 and 9, there has been known a terminal crimping machine 901 for crimping a terminal 922 on as electric wire (not shows) (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H09-115639). Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H09-115639 gives the following description.
The terminal crimping machine 901 includes crimpers 932 which are upper dies lifted up and down, and anvils 902 which are lower dies.
Each anvil 902 has a protruding portion 902A which protrudes upward. A conductor crimping piece portion 923 and a sheath crissping piece portion 924 of the terminal 922 are supported on respective upper surfaces of elongated protruding portions 902A.
The crimpers 932 have a receiving space 932A for receiving the protruding portions 902A of the anvils 902.
Before the terminal 922 is crimped on the electric wire, the anvils 902 are arranged below the crisipers 932, and then the crimpers 932 are lowered. At this time, the protruding portions 902A of the anvils 902 are relatively inserted into the receiving space 932A of the crimpers 932. The conductor crimping piece portion 923 and the sheath crimping piece portion 924 of the terminal 922, which are supported on the upper surfaces of the protruding portions 902A of the anvils 902, are deformed by being sandwiched between the upper surfaces of the protruding portions 902A of the anvils 902 and inner wall surfaces (surfaces facing the receiving space 932A) of the crimpers 932, whereby the conductor crimping piece portion 923 of the terminal 922 is crimped on a conductor portion, (not shown) of the electric wires and the sheath existing piece portion 924 of the terminal 922 is crimped on a sheath (not shown) of the electric wire.
When the number of times of use of the anvils 902 is small, even if the protruding portion 902A of each anvil 902 is tilted by impact applied when the terminal 922 is crimped on the electric wire, the protruding portion 902A returns to the original state thereof again.
However, if the number of times of use of the anvils 902 increases, the tilted protruding portion 902A does not return to the original state thereof due to the structure of the anvil 902, which prevents the terminal 922 from being correctly crimped on the electric wire.
Therefore, the anvils 902 may be required to be replaced by new anvils 902 in relatively early time after starting the use of the anvil 902.